


Orange Persimmons and Lilac Curls

by hobikilledme



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Coffee Shops, F/F, Flirting, Girls in Love, Whole Foods, being oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobikilledme/pseuds/hobikilledme
Summary: 5+1 Five Times Hansol doesn't notice her girlfriend is getting flirted with and one time she gets flirted with.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	Orange Persimmons and Lilac Curls

1.  
“Don’t you ever get tired of your girlfriend getting hit on?” Seungkwan gnaws on her straw and looks at Hansol across the table. Hansol has to blink back and process what the other girl had asked.

“Do I what?” 

Seungkwan sighs, “Your girlfriend is being hit on. Like literally right now, the barista just gave her his number.” 

“Oh.” Hansol hadn’t actually noticed because she was too busy staring at Jun’s new purple hair and how it complimented the long orange skirt she was wearing, “I didn’t even notice, lol.”

“Did you just say lol out loud in this verbal conversation?”

“Oh whoops lol.”

“I will not hesitate to beat your ass in public Chwe Hansol.”

Minghao and Jun come back over at that moment, carrying probably too many pastries and a drink that's neon pink for Jun.

“No one is beating my girlfriend’s ass unless it's me,” Jun says, handing Seungkwan her a matcha scone. Minghao laughs and drapes their arm around their girlfriend.

“Babe please don’t threaten Hannie, you know I can’t win against Jun.” Seungkwan rolls her eyes and tears a part of her scone off to shove in Minghao’s mouth. 

“Babe,” Hansol turns to see Jun offering her the straw of the neon- pink drink, “Wanna try?”

Hansol absolutely does not want to try it but she would rather walk straight to hell then make her girlfriend pout, so she smiles and takes a sip. Oh she thinks, this is so incredibly bad. 

“Isn’t it good?” Junhui beams at her as she nods back and Hansol watches as she proceeds to down half the cup herself. Hansol makes eye contact with Seungkwan who narrows her eyes as if to say ‘That’s what you get, you snake bitch.’

2\.   
Hansol doesn’t hate the gym, she just never has the motivation to go. If she wants to workout (which is rare and improbable) she either texts Wonwoo to go skate or asks Mingyu if she wants to go hiking. Gyms are weird and scary and full of straight men and Hansol just does not vibe with any part of that. Occasionally though, when Junhui has a day off, she decides to go to the gym, and because Hansol is who she is as a person, she’ll tag along. Junhui usually only goes to the gym that Soonyoung works at, which is fine, except that Jihoon works at the front desk and can see through Hansol’s terrible excuses faster than anyone.

“Hansol! How exciting, you here to work out for once?” Jihoon says taking her card and not even making eye contact. Awful customer service. Hansol laughs, nervous because she still isn’t sure if Jihoon can actually kick her out of the gym or not, “Yup! Can’t wait to uhm, do the exercise.” She cringes and Jihoon raises an eyebrow as she hands the younger girl back her card. “It’s fine, just don’t trip on the treadmill cause you’re staring at Jun again. I’m not calling the ambulance for you anymore.” Hansol shoves her stuff in the cubby, trying to laugh it off and not subconsciously rub the scar on her arm, “Yup, will not do that again, haha.”

Usually Junhui does her own thing, weightlifting and other really hardcore stuff like that, while Hansol wanders around until she finds Soonyoung practicing some sort of choreography by the mirrors. Soonyoung waves at Hansol, who sets up in the corner where she can see Jun and hide from Jihoon at the same time.

After a while, Soonyoung looks over at Hansol in concern, “Hey aren’t you like, uncomfortable?” Hansol straightens back up from pretending to use a yoga ball to exercise, “What? I mean it's kind of squishy but-” Soonyoung shakes her head, long hair threatening to fall out of it’s bun, “No I mean about Jun getting hit on?”

Hansol is still confused, she was just staring at her beautiful, wonderful, amazing girlfriend deadlift more than Hansol weighs, what is Soonyoung talking about? She looks back over and wow- that seems like a lot of weight, Junhui is so strong. She turns again to Soonyoung who sighs and rolls her eyes, 

“There is literally a man flirting with her right now.” 

She points over and sure enough there is also a man near Junhui.

“I mean just cause he’s standing there doesn't mean-” 

Hansol tries to say before Soonyoung interrupts, waving her hand at her, “No he is definitely flirting with her.” Hansol just shrugs and rolls back over on her yoga ball, 

“Okay? It’s chill, if Junhui hates it, she can just like punch him? She’s so strong,” she sighs wistfully. Soonyung looks like she’s going to scream.

3\.   
Most days, Hansol wakes up after Junhui has already left for work, leaving traces behind in the smell of overly sweet perfume and a mess of clothes everywhere. She loves her girlfriend so much but goddamn it, she is messy. After she scrolls through her phone for half an hour, she starts picking up all the clothes and putting them back where they came from. Some get folded and tucked in the dresser, some return to where they were hanging on chairs and some get hung back up in the closet. Their closet isn’t huge and most of it is taken up by Jun’s clothes and the big mirror she had hung on the back of the door to take pictures with. Hansol stands there in front of the mirror for a few minutes, carding her fingers through her long brown hair, before picking up her phone again and calling Seokmin. “Hey there, yeah I’m good, I was wondering if you guys take walk ins at the salon?”  
….

“You look so good! Babe, tell her how good she looks!” Seokmin smacks Wonwoo in the chest. “Babe please stop hitting me in the boobs, it hurts,” Wonwoo pouts at her girlfriend, “Hansol you look great, very butch.” Hansol touches her hair again, her shoulders feeling incredibly bare. Seokmin insisted on taking her lunch break early to drag her to the coffee shop that Junhui works at while Wonwoo updates her instagram. “You weren’t gonna do it yourself so give me your phone.” 

A boy is literally in the middle of handing Jun his phone number when they walk in and Jun looks up, looking desperate for a distraction. Hansol waves at her and she’s staring at Hansol like she’s the only person in the entire world. Without turning away from the random guy, she grabs Mingyu who was walking behind her carrying stuff from the back room, and puts her in front of the boy who is still trying to give her his number. She steps out from behind the counter, red boots clicking as she walks over to Hansol, eyes sparkling. Hansol scratches the back of her neck, “haha.. Surprise?”

“Baby,” Junhui breathes, “Angel, sweetheart, persimmon, you look so good?” her sentence ends in a question as she lifts her hands to ruffle Hansol’s new hair. There is no doubt in Hansol’s mind that her whole face is bright red and that Wonwoo is probably live streaming this whole reaction. How embarrassing.

“Hansol you look amazing when did you? Well like obviously this morning but still! Wow!” Hansol stands there as Jun continues to gush over her, playing with her new hair and looking kind of like she’s going to cry?

“Baby are you okay?” She reaches out to tug her into a hug, “ It’s just hair, it’ll grow back.”

Hansol feels the other girl shake her head into her shoulder, “No it looks so good! You look so hot, it’s just been a really, really long day at work and I love you so much.” Her girlfriend grins at her again, long lilac hair slipping out of the bun she’s got it tucked into, there’s stains all over her apron and god, Hansol is so, so in love with this girl.

4\. 

“Seungkwan, I am going to die right here.” Seungkwan rolls her eyes, “Just because your girlfriend is a sexy pirate does not mean you're going to die.” Seungkwan and Hansol had decided to dress up as each other for Soonyoung’s Halloween party. That meant Seungkwan hadn’t worn makeup, put on a flannel and a band tshirt, and had called Hansol asking if she should wear Vans or Docs for the most authentic interpretation. For Hansol, it meant Seungkwan had bust into their apartment with the spare key Jun had made her, three hours before the party, and demanded Hansol strip.

Now here she is, four hours later, trying to remember not to touch her face or the wig Seungkwan had put on her. Every single one of her friends had done a double take upon seeing her which was embarrassing but she couldn’t help that her best friend was so high femme. She hadn’t spoken to Junhui yet because she and Mingyu had come straight from closing the coffee shop, but she kept seeing her from afar, the room being too crowded to push through. 

She sighs, sipping her rosé and trying to keep the wig out of her lipgloss while Seungkwan stands next to her and grimaces around a beer. “You don’t have to drink it,” Hansol tries explaining for the fourth time. “It’s not about liking it, it's about authenticity,” Seungkwan takes another sip and gags. Hansol sighs, knowing that Boo Seungkwan is nothing if not committed to the bit. She looks back over the crowd to try and find her girlfriend once again. Junhui seems to be stuck in a miserable conversation near the kitchen with some guy so Hansol nods over at Jun and abandons Seungkwan for her sexy pirate girlfriend. Jun is just nodding along to whatever this guy must be saying, not even looking at him because when she sees Hansol, her whole face lights up. Then she finally gets a full once over of Hansol’s Boo Seungkwan closet cosplay and her eyes grow significantly darker. Hansol hasn’t even made it all the way to her when she pats the guy on the shoulder and without saying another word, walks toward Hansol. “Baby! Look at you!” She grins, eyes raking over Hansol’s outfit. Seungkwan had shoved her into a flowery blouse with flowing sleeves, tucked into a skirt that really only came halfway down her thighs and kneehigh socks and white chelsea boots. The wig was just because of Hansol’s new haircut and the full face of makeup really completed the whole look. Hansol laughs, “Yeah Seungkwannie really outdid herself this year.” Jun hooks an arm around her waist and drags her closer, “Hell yeah she did,” She drags her fingers up the side of Hansol’s thigh, playing with the edge of her skirt, “Did she-” Jisoo who is dressed as a not sexy priest, really chooses the absolute worst time to pop up out of nowhere, cheerfully asking “ Hey guys whats up!”

Junhui doesn’t take her eyes off Hansol as she says, “Jisoo I swear to all things holy, if you do not leave me with my girlfriend-”

Jisoo seems to reassess the situation and blushes bright red, “Cool, right” she squeaks, “I’m just gonna-” and she vanishes into the crowd.  
“Babe, Jihoon will literally kill us if we fuck in her bedroom... again,” Hansol tries while Jun kisses traces of dark red down her neck. Jun sighs, “Fine, then we are going home right now or else I’m gonna have to get Minghao to fight Jihoon for me again.” Hansol waves to Seungkwan who scowls at her, as Jun drags her out the door.

5\. 

Hansol picks up an onion, looks at it and puts it back down hesitantly. Jun’s watching her from the cart, and smiles at her, “Babe are you sure you don’t want help?” 

Hansol frowns again at the onions, “No it’s fine I know what garlic looks like, I can do this.” Jun laughs at her and pushes the cart forward, “Well let me know when you’ve got it, I’m gonna grab stuff for lunch this week.” Sometimes it overwhelms Hansol, how domestic they are. She didn’t ever think she was allowed to dream about doing things like this, holding a girls hand, handing the love of her life coffee in the morning, arguing over what thread count they should get for the guest room sheets. Meal prepping is the most romantic thing Hansol has ever experienced and she really might cry over these different colored potatoes at 11am in Whole Foods.

“Hansol, are you good?” She looks up to see Seungcheol and Chan looking very concerned about her crying in the produce section. Hansol wipes her face, “Hey guys what’s up?” Seungcheol still looks concerned but maybe that’s just kind of how she looks at everyone in their friend group. “I’m good, just trying to find the garlic?” She holds up a turnip, “They’re smaller than this right?” Seungcheol and Chan share another look, before Seungcheol sighs and pushes her cart forward, “Come on let's go get you some garlic.”

Chan is still laughing at her expression upon finding out what garlic actually looks like when Seungcheol frowns at something over her shoulder. Hansol also turns around opening her mouth to ask what’s wrong when she sees Junhui pushing the cart back over. “Hey babe, look! I found out what garlic is!” Hansol grins, proudly presenting the garlic to her girlfriend. She certainly wasn't expecting for Jun to quickly spin and dip her before kissing her in the middle of the Whole Foods produce section in front of their friends but hey, life comes at you fast. Hansol gapes up at her as the other girl pulls away grinning. “Sorry persimmon, angel, love of my life, this guy would not stop following me since I left the the chip aisle.” Hansol peeks around Jun’s shoulder to see some guy slinking away while Seungcheol glares at him. “Oh it’s chill, don’t even worry about it. I didn’t even notice him, lol.” Junhui drops her on the floor, “Hey!”

+1

“Oh it's finally happening,” Jeonghan laughs. Junhui grins at her, “What’s happening?” Jeonghan points behind her, “Hansol is finally getting flirted with!” Jun turns around, grin slowly falling off her face as she spots Hansol at the bar with a petite girl who is leaning into her giggling. Jun composes herself, the smile back on her face and turns to their group, “If you ladies will excuse me real quick.” She stands up ignoring the cheers and whistles that erupt from the table. She knows she looks good enough to kill, Minghao styled her before they left, thigh high boots and a choker around her neck. Some girls really should just know better than to mess with what’s hers. Once she reaches the bar, she slides her arm around Hansol’s shoulders, kissing up the side of her neck, “Hey baby, I missed you.” Hansol’s answering smile is all teeth and could outshine the sun, “Hey angel, I was only gone for a second.” She turns to the petite girl who is looking more and more uncomfortable. “This is my girlfriend, Junhui!” Jun melts into a puddle at the pure enthusiasm in Hansol’s voice as she launches into the story of how they met. The other girl ends up making some excuse to leave and Hansol turns fully to Jun. “Hey lovely, what’s up?” 

Jun smiles, still shocked some days that someone would love her so fully and honestly, “Nothing, just missed you for real.” She buries her face in Hansol’s neck, “Can we go home soon? I just wanna cuddle.” Hansol wraps her arms around the other girl and sways them back and forth, ignoring the EDM music that had come on.  
“We did just get that new mattress heater,” Junhui hums, trying to stop from grinning at this perfect, perfect girl, “And didn’t your mom send us tea last week? We could-” Hansol stops talking only because Jun can’t take it anymore and kisses her, using the collar of her button down to pull her closer. “Yeah babe, let’s just go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter! Hobikilledme


End file.
